The fixed jaw and movable jaw of conventional gardening scissors are typically comprised of a single board. To enhance its structural strength, the construction of two separating boards at the handle end of fixed jaw and movable jaw has been developed. The present invention is intended to improve gardening scissors available in such construction. However, there are following questions in practice.
When the users lop branches, thin branches are likely to be inserted into the seam of such separating boards. As the branches will contact the interlocking position of gardening scissor after inserting the seam, it is possible for the structural members to be stuck, thus leading to unsmooth operation.
Therefore, with a view to the above-mentioned problems for gardening scissors of multi-layer boards, the responsibility is assumed to pioneer R&D and innovations for gardening scissors of an ideal utility model.